


The Galaxy's Greatest Bounty

by VerilousBack



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Parasites, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Samus Aran is captured by Space Pirates, and the sinister aliens decide to convince her to join their ranks.





	The Galaxy's Greatest Bounty

Legendary bounty hunter Samus Aran had had more than a handful of run-ins with the Space Pirates. The dastardly aliens gave most people a decent amount of trouble, but for Samus, taking them down was almost always an easy task.

This time however, they had gotten the upper hand. In an unusually intelligent move, both of the Pirate’s high ranking commanders, Kraid and Ridley, had attacked her. Separate they were a challenge, but manageable. Together though, Samus had no chance. She was swiftly defeated and immobilized by a sudden shot from a stun gun.

And now Samus was being dragged into one of the Pirate’s many bases, a tingle in her body signifying that she was beginning to regain the ability to move. She managed to struggle lightly in the grip of the Zebesians but couldn’t do much else before her captors stopped in front of a large metal door.

The door slid open, revealing a cold steel room empty save for odd, dark purple hives scattered about the area. The Pirates tossed the blonde into the room, the door quickly shutting behind her. Seconds later Samus regained the ability to move entirely, and began throwing herself against the door in an attempt to break out.

The noise of Samus slamming herself into the door drew the attention of the creatures in the hives, a few of them peeking out to observe the source of the racket. Out from the hives came long, centipede like insects, their bodies pitch black and covered in a light sheen of slime.

Once they laid eyes on the bounty hunter, the insects knew what they had to do. They began to remove themselves completely from the hives, skittering towards the unaware woman.

The first of the bugs quickly scrambled up Samus’ legs and back, reaching her head in seconds. Her mouth wide open as she shouted at the Space Pirates to release her, the creature took the opportunity to force itself inside, muffling the bounty hunter’s cries as it crawled into her maw.

Samus bit down on the alien insect, but her teeth stopped on the shell of the insect, its hide too thick to break through. Undeterred by the attempts to harm it, the creature continued to crawl past Samus’ lips and into her throat, wriggling its way into the blonde’s body.

Before the first had even completely entered her, more of the bugs began to emerge from the hives scattered across the room. A veritable swarm of the creatures skittering over to Samus and crawling up her body, waiting for their turn to jump down the bounty hunter’s throat.

Soon the first insect completely disappeared down Samus’ gullet, the outline of the creature visible in her throat as inched down her esophagus. Samus was given no respite, the next diving into her mouth the instant the tail of the first wriggled down into her throat. This one was slightly bigger and longer than the first, Samus’ jaw stretching open uncomfortably to accommodate the size of the bug.

Knowing she couldn’t do anything to harm the insects crawling into her mouth, Samus elected to at least try and stop more from forcing their way inside of her, thrashing her arms and legs in an attempt to fling the bugs across the room. She managed to launch a handful of the things straight into the walls, but most caught on quick, digging their sharp legs into Samus’ Zero Suit so they could stay anchored.

The bugs could tell that if they didn’t hurry, the bounty hunter would likely be able to overpower them, so the second insect quickly forced the rest of itself down Samus’ throat, replaced by yet another of the creatures in mere seconds.

The swarm of insects continued its invasion of Samus’ body, crawling into her mouth and down her throat one by one with no respite. When one of the bugs had vanished down the blonde’s gullet, another would take its place, Samus’ throat bulging as each one forced its way inside of her.

The expert hunter tried her hardest to resist the bugs, but as each one entered her throat, she felt herself getting more and more tired, like the insects were draining the energy from her to make their assault easier.

Eventually Samus’ struggle ceased completely, her body too tired to go on, and she was forced to sit idly by as the swarm continued to invade her throat.

The onslaught lasted for what seemed like hours, and Samus could swear hundreds of the insects now rested inside her, though the actual number was nowhere near that extreme.

Eventually, the veritable sea of bugs was starting to thin, the smaller number of the alien insects even allowing the blonde a few moments of rest before the next one crammed itself down her gaping maw.

Finally, the last insect slithered past her lips and down her throat, tail wriggling as it disappeared into her body. Samus’ mouth slammed shut, and her body instinctively swallowed, helping ease the final invader into her body. With her body completely exhausted from the infestation, Samus blacked out.

Hours later, Samus awoke, her eyes shooting open to reveal a deep, crimson red. The bounty hunter rose to her feet and, looking back on what had just happened to her, felt that she had been a fool for trying to resist the bugs. Now the had been infested with the creatures, she felt better than ever before. The insects provided with a newfound energy, and Samus felt that even some of the more troublesome entities the galaxy had to offer would be a pushover now.

After giving herself a quick once over, Samus turned to the room’s heavy metal door, knocking lightly on it to get the attention of the Space Pirates.

The Pirates were more than happy to open the door, hydraulics hissing as the newly converted woman stepped out of the room. Upon seeing the blonde’s bright red eyes, they knew that their plan had succeeded.

Samus Aran, legendary bounty hunter and galactic hero was no more. Now she was Samus Aran, Space Pirate commander and host to Zebesian parasites. Bestowed with fluency in the Pirate’s language by the bugs, Samus discussed her new role with her enemies turned allies. It was now Samus’ task to travel the galaxy, spreading the insects to as many worlds as possible, bolstering the Pirate’s ranks.

Samus was more than happy to dedicate herself to this task, and in just a matter of months, the former hero of the galaxy had infected countless of the galaxy’s best bounty hunters and mercenaries. The Space Pirates had never exactly been a small threat, but now, they were truly a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
